A Bad Day
by zaracatilina
Summary: Ron wakes up with a bad start and thinks things couldn't get any worse. maybe they do maybe they dont ...my lame attempt to do humor please r/r ^^


Hi. This is my lame, lame and even more lamer attempt at humor. *sighs* Poor Ron though, I had to pick on him. I love him though, he's my favorite character...Just enjoy and remember to review ^^

****

Disclaimer: Nope, I told you, I don't own Harry Potter. Or any of the characters. Yep. 

~*~*~

Ron Weasley woke up at the crack of dawn, having to wake at a start. He had this funny dream that his day was bad. He merely shrugged it off, thinking it was just a dream and that it could not happen.

Or so he thought.

He glanced at the time and realized that he was running at least a half-hour late for his first class. He groaned, and got out of bed quickly--only to get entangled with his sheets, causing him to loose his footing and fall face first onto the floor.

"Shit!" Ron cursed, trying fervently to untangle himself, only to get more tangled. "Argh!!"

After struggling for five minutes, he finally got untangled. Throwing some clothes on, he ran out of the dormitory and into the common room to find Harry and Hermione sitting by the fire, chatting with Fred and George.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron gasped, "what're you guys doing?! We're going to be late!!" 

Hermione and Harry exchanged glances, while Fred and George snickered.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Um, Ron," Harry said slowly, "First off, we're not late for anything. We have the day off from classes due to some teacher conference or another." 

Hermione laughed, and picked up Harry's thought process. "Two, your clothes don't even match. I thought you liked to match!" She continued. She wrinkled her nose. "I don't know how you managed that. It looked like you just threw on clothes or something."

Ron blushed. "Well, I thought. . .I was late and yeah. . .um, that is what I did," he admitted sheepishly. "But no one would have noticed, we wear our robes. . ."He drifted off, knowing the sentence was lame.

"Ah, little brother!" George laughed. "You also didn't get a chance to comb your hair; it's sticking everywhere!"

Fred whipped out a comb and handed it to his younger brother. "Comb your hair, Ron, the unruly look doesn't fit you." He glanced at Harry. "Though it fits you, Harry. . ."

Ron had taken the brush and looked at it suspiciously, afraid that his brother had put some kind of a spell on it. He held it up hesitantly, wondering if his brother had managed to put some kind of a spell on it. It wouldn't be doubt for he and George often did pranks on Ron.

"Well? Are you admiring my comb or what?" Fred finally asked. "I mean, if you want to look like um, well. . ." He turned to George. "What does he look like, George?"

George grinned. He stood up and walked over to the younger red- hair. "Like a big cuddly teddy bear!" He teased, trying to cuddle with Ron.

Ron, however, refused to have anything with that. He pushed his brother away and snapped, "Get off, George!" He jumped nimbly out of George's grasp and glared at Fred, Harry and Hermione who were all laughing.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone," George said lightly. "Just comb your hair already!"

"No kidding!" Fred agreed.

Without thinking, he ran Fred's comb through his hair. A few seconds later, George and Fred doubled over in laugher, and Harry was struggling not to laugh. Hermione just looked amused yet felt bad for Ron.

"What? What happened?" Ron asked, having a bad feeling. He knew he shouldn't have used Fred's comb. 

"Y-you-you're h-hair!" Gasped Harry, "i-it's not your-your color!" He lost his control and joined in the laughter.

Ron turned to Hermione, seeking an explanation. "Hermione?" He asked tentatively, afraid of the answer.

"It's. . .it's not your usual color," Hermione replied, beating around the bush. "It's a different color. . . Um. . .Ron. . ." She trailed off, and lowered her eyes, biting her lip. Finally, she took out a mirror and handed it to him after some silence--the twins were still roaring with laughter and Harry had calmed down a little.

Ron looked into the mirror and let out a yelp. His hair was brilliant, bright blue and it seemed to sparkle. He gave the mirror back, rather roughly, to Hermione and glared at his brothers.

Without a word, he stalked away, ignoring his friends' shouts and wandered out of the common room. He left Gryffindor tower and went to the library, wondering if he could possibly find something to counter spell and get rid of this blue hair.

Hoping to that he wouldn't run into anyone, he took the quickest route to the library. 

But his luck didn't hold out, for he ran into Draco Malfoy and his "body-guards" on the way there.

"Whoooa, Weasley, since when did you have blue hair?" Draco sneered and he laughed. 

"Out of my way, Malfoy," Snapped Ron, who was not in the mood to deal with the young Slytherin. 

Draco frowned. "Or what, Weasley? You going to use your hand me down wand to curse me?"

Ron's tempered flared and he threw himself at Draco, punching him square in the face. Crabbe and Goyle stood there dumbfounded, staring as the two boys struggled and rolled around on the floor.

It wasn't until a loud booming voice and a pair of strong hands pulling Ron off of Draco did the fight end.

"Mr. Weasley! Mr. Malfoy!" Snape said coldly, "What were you two doing?"

"He started it, Professor Snape!" Draco answered before Ron had a chance to say anything first. "We bumped into each other, and I apologize but he wasn't having it. He said I wasn't and punched me."

"That's a lie, Malfoy!" Snarled Ron.

"Quite, Weasley. Ten points from Gryffindor for attacking another student in the halls." Snape snapped. "Go on your way. . .And nice hair by the way." There was a little amusement and delight in the Professor's voice, but Ron had ignored it.

He glared at Malfoy as he walked away, the Slytherin's smirk burning in his mind. He fumed, thinking it was unfair that Snape did not even ask for his side of the story. He stalked to the library, ignoring everyone's gawking looks at his hair.

"I wish Hermione was here, she'd help me find something," Ron muttered. "I sure as bloody hell won't ask for Fred and George for their help."

He scanned the shelves of books looking for something. He sighed, frustrated and refused to ask the librarian for any help. Again, he silently wished Hermione was here and was still thinking of that when he noticed a book on a top shelf that caught his eye.

He reached for it, and grabbed it, pulling it out--only to have not only that book, but a couple of other books, to fall on top of him. A heavy bounded book fell on his head and he blinked as he saw stars. 

The noise he created caught the librarian's attention and she came about and glared at the young boy. She did not even give Ron a chance to explain himself as she walked him out of the library, and ordered, "Do not come back here again for a week, young man. I don't want any ruckus from you." 

Ron stared glumly at the library, realizing he needed that book to undo his hair but he couldn't go in for it. He sighed and turned around, slowly heading back to Gryffindor tower.

Ron decided that he'd go visit Hagrid for a bit; usually he could cheer Ron up anytime. He smiled a little, wondering if Hagrid had snuck in any illegal pets as of late. He rolled his eyes, thinking that Hagrid's definition of "pets" or "non-dangerous" was vastly different than anyone else's. 

"Ron, hey Ron!" Came a shout from behind him.

Startled, Ron spun around, only to trip over his robe and fall backwards onto the muddy ground. He groaned, closing his eyes and just softly banged his head on the ground, wishing he could start this day all over again.

"Ron, are you alright?" Harry's voice asked, as he kneeled carefully next to his fallen friend.

Hermione bit her lip when Ron did not reply but continued to beat his head against the ground. "Ron, stop that, please, you're going to hurt yourself." She said softly.

Ron opened his eyes and just sighed. "Hey, Harry, Hermione. . .How're you doing on this fine, fine day?" He asked, blankly.

"Oh, dear," Hermione replied. She glanced at Harry. "I'm thinking he is not having a good day. So far."

"Maybe I should just stay in my room and never come out." Ron said. "Um, so, the sky's this lovely shade of blue. . ."

"Harry, lets help him up. ." Hermione said, and grabbed one arm as Harry grabbed the other. They hoisted him up and before they could get him steady on his feet, their grip on him slipped and Ron crashed again onto the muddy ground.

Harry felt bad for his friend but could not control his laughter. Ron just looked ridiculous in the mud and his face was all frustrated and annoyed that it made Harry laugh harder.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped, not believing that he was laughing at their friend.

"B-but look at him, H-Hermione," Harry gasped between laughter, "it-it's just too funny!"

Ron glared at his friends, and noticed a little twitch was at Hermione's mouth, as she was struggling not to laugh herself--she had to admit that Harry was right.

Ron had enough. He picked up a handful of mud and flung some at Harry. The mud hit Harry in the cheek and Harry stopped laughing, staring at Ron, who was grinning smugly. If he was to be all muddy, he was sure as bloody hell that Harry would be included in on the fun.

He glanced at Hermione who, had both of her eye brows raised. She noticed him looking at her and figured out what he was doing. She slowly backed away, holding out her hands.

"No, Ron, don't you even think about it," She warned.

But the words were unheard and Ron flung mud at her. She squealed and shouted, angrily, "Ron Weasley!" The two boys laughed harder and without a care, they collapsed on to the ground, unable to stop laughing.

"Humph." Hermione said, and rolled her eyes. Then she slowly picked up a handful of mud and flung it at the both of them, catching them off guard. 

"Hermione!" Ron gasped.

"I thought--!" Harry managed to start but grinned.

"I'm not always uptight you know," Hermione replied, giving them a wink. "I can have a little fun too!"

Then being very un-Hermione and un-lady like, she joined the two boys in the mud and the three friends finished off their day with a mud fight. Forgetting about his bad start, Ron was glad to have friends like Harry and Hermione-- and brothers like Fred and George-- to help remind him that every day life did not have to be so serious.

"Oh, hey, Ron," Harry said, as they walked back towards Hogwarts and their common room to get cleaned up, "Your brothers wanted to me to give this to you. They said they were sorry and that this will undo your blue hair."

Ron paused and glanced at the comb, which was identical to the one he had used earlier. He carefully took it, eyeing it with suspicion. Then shrugging he ran the comb through his hair, hoping that something would happen.

And it did. Harry grinned. Hermione smiled. And Ron could feel his hair doing something and when he looked at his friends, they nodded. His hair was back to his normal color.

"I think I'll keep this comb," Ron mused as they continued on their way again. 

And for Ron Weasley, his day just got better from that point on. 

~*~*~

Yay, happy ending. I like happy endings. Well. Um, please review? I'll love you forever! Good or nice reviews please! ^^ Thankies!!


End file.
